


The Fight Club

by HolyHellSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, slowburn sanvers, the Maggie Winn BROTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellSanvers/pseuds/HolyHellSanvers
Summary: Maggie Sawyer has always had some anger issues, that was easy to see. She had taken that anger and thrown it into fighting and so when a newcomer from a few towns over joins her for a fight her life takes a turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me, ok so I am taking a break from my other fic to write this one, it really has been great to write it practically writes itself. I really love writing from Maggie's perspective and I always have loved her perseverance. More chapters coming soon! for some reason it says 1/1

Maggie loved school. She did anyways. That is when she saw Eliza, that is when she escaped the homophobic comments of her unknowing parents. She loved learning and most of all she loved fighting. Maggie was almost always full of rage and so when some asshole had said something about her ass in the hall she whipped around and knocked him out. Two days later She was approached by a senior asking where she had learned to fight and if she was willing to do it for money. Her reaction had been a very enthusiastic “Hell yeah!”

Her parents hadn’t cared enough to notice the bruises, the black eyes. They never looked at her anymore. As she ran her usual morning route she thought about the fight she had today, Some kid from another school which was strange, they had never had that before. She didn’t mind, the fighting, which was done in the old fine arts building that had been empty for years, was welcome to anyone worthy, any one who needed something to punch. Maggie always needed something to punch.

She walked into the school and as her foot crossed the threshold she felt a buzz from her back pocket. It was a text. Maggie’s heart jumped, it was Eliza. The girl she had been in love with for months, the one who’s touch made her mind wander to places that it never had before. God she was such a Gay mess. She glanced down at the text again.

ELIZA:  
Home sick ;)

Maggie sighed. She sighed because Eliza wasn’t sick. She was out with some new guy, she would love if one of them showed up to fight club. She could really beat the shit out of them. She walked into class right as the bell rang, It was going to be a long day without her here. 

Maggie walked her chin high to the abandoned fine arts building. She looked around to the people surrounded there. There was about 20 kids and she had to scan the room before seeing the newcomer. One of the fighters, a girl, Maggie thinks her name is Vasquez comes up behind her. “The outsider is from Midvale.” Maggie shrugs her shoulder. “Doesn’t matter to me.” She jogs over where a small group had surrounded the newcomer but when they split to reveal them Maggie almost jumped. 

The boy in front of her was young, but he was smiling. Her reaches out his hand “Winn Schott.” He says, she shakes his hand. “Maggie Sawyer. What brings you?” He sighs as if thinking back. “My friends back home weren’t the biggest fans of my fighting club trips and I like punching things just as much as the next anger filled teen.” Maggie nods in understanding, Eliza hated that she did this but in a way she understood it, well she understood Maggie was angry she just didn’t know that she was a huge reason why.

“Well Schott. Let’s go.” The young boy takes of his flannel shirt showing a surprisingly muscular chest. Maggie laughs taking of her jacket followed by her shirt. Her abs are better and she knows it. She always takes her shirt of because men just can’t help staring and they can’t fight when they aren’t paying attention. 

Surprisingly he doesn’t look at her chest he looks straight into her eyes as he bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. “You trying to distract me Sawyer?” She shrugs with a smirk. “ It won’t work, my eyes are only for another.” She raises her eyebrows because damn this kid was loyal.

“Stop the talk someone yells from the back.” Maggie throws a punch in response hitting him straight in the stomach. He steps back into the punch before returning his own that Maggie dodges. Maggie had a lot of practice dodging punches and it wasn’t always the ones here that she had to dodge. They trade swings a few connecting. Then she sees her. Eliza walks in wrapped around some douche bag. She is momentarily distracted by the look of attraction in Eliza’s eyes, then she realizes. That look is for him, the guy she is draped around.

Maggie screams before throwing the hardest punch thus far hitting the Schott kid straight in the jaw, before tackling him to the ground and pinning him down in a second her forearm over his neck. She holds him the required time before letting go. “You me drinks kid, just give me a second.” Maggie breathes as she stands up grabbing a towel and running over to Eliza. 

“Hey Mags!” Maggie smirks as Eliza’s eyes wander down to Maggie’s abs. “This is Jacob.” She says motioning up the boy with her. Maggie offers her hand and he shakes it. “Should I be worried babe? This best friend of yours is pretty hot you won’t go for her will you?” He says jokingly but the mention of it makes Maggie’s heart race.

“Of course not Jake.” She says crushing Maggie’s heart. “That’s up to her. See you later El.” Maggie says with a small wave and a small as she walks back to this Winn kid. He looks up his shirt back on as he picks up a shoulder bag. “I’ve got a car.” He says proudly. “Great we can take that then, I didn’t think you would appreciate my bike.” He shrugs motioning for the door. They leave with the sounds of punches landing behind them.

Maggie had this dive bar across town that would serve anyone with money. Her and this Winn kid find a booth in the back. As they sit down Maggie motions to the bartender for her usual. “What for you?” Maggie asks. “Whatever you are having.” He says nonchalantly. He sits that stupid dorky smile on his face. “You know for a disheveled teen you smile a lot.” He laughs. “I just always think of things that make me smile, it helps.” Maggie thinks this over. ‘And what are you smiling about now?” He chuckles. “Just how if you lived down in Midvale I would introduce you to your soulmate.” She laughs. “Oh yeah? Who is this guy?” She says with a smirk and a deep drink of her scotch. 

Winn laughs quite loudly. “Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer.” He says shaking his head. “What? She says trying to find out more about this quote un quote soulmate. “I may be a how you say “Disheveled teen” He says with air quotes. “But I’m not stupid, you Ms. Sawyer are Gay.” Maggie almost chokes on her drink because nobody had ever guessed, never known about her. She opens her mouth only managing a few stutters. She kept that part inside of her or at least she thought she did, she had never told anyone I mean she had come close to telling her older sister but she never saw her she lived in some other town. 

‘How did you?..” She asks still dumbfounded. He chuckles. “I am good at reading people but you just scream gay.” She looks at him as he sips his drink. “I would also say that the girl who walked in towards the end of the fight is the one I should thank for this.” he says motioning to the bruise darkening on his jaw. “So who is this soulmate?” She says quickly changing the subject. 

This causes yet another chuckle from the giddy Winn “A friend back home. She...well I think you would have to meet her yourself.” She nods. “Well since you now know my deepest darkest secret, what is yours?” She says with a chuckle. He winces and she starts to tell him to stop before he holds up his hand. “It’s fine.” He takes a deep breath. 

“Well about a year ago there was a man, he called himself the ToyMan. He set off a bomb it killed some people and it left his son without any family.” He pauses “I was sent to an orphanage in Midvale and that’s how I ended up here in summary.” He takes the rest of his drink in one gulp.

“Shit.” Is all Maggie can say. “Look Maggie, I am going to be honest I haven’t really told anyone about that. Other than my close friends back home.” Maggie grabs his hand. “I would never Schott.” He smiles and Maggie sees one tear slip down his cheek. “We should probably head out.” She nods and they stand up. 

They reach the school and before she can get to her bike he runs over and gives her a hug. She smiles because she feels connected to this kid. “Hey maybe you can come back and we could play some pool?” He smiles and nods, with a wave he is in his car and he is off.

She hops on her bike winding through the streets of her hometown. She doesn’t go home. She turns onto Eliza’s street filled with confidence because she is gay, and that is okay. She shouldn’t have to hide it. She roars onto the driveway. She pounds through the door knowing that her parents are out of town. Eliza stands in the kitchen, and smiles when Maggie walks through the door. 

“Mags! What’s up!” She says with enthusiasm that sends Maggie’s heart into a frenzie. That is how Maggie knows this is right, Eliza is right. She struts over grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to her grabbing her face and kissing her. Kissing her like she never had before because she loved this girl and she has every right to.

Eliza leans into the kiss grabbing Maggie’s hip before she pulls back. “I have been wanting to do that..” Maggie breathes and Eliza looks at the floor shielding her eyes. “Get out.” Eliza whispers. Maggie doesn’t think she hears her right. “El?” She says her heart racing with nervousness. “I said, Get. Out!” She shouts, pointing towards the door. “I don’t want to see you Maggie! How could you?! You need to see someone! This isn’t right!” She storms to her room leaving Maggie dumbfounded, in the kitchen. 

Maggie slowly walks out of the house fearing that if she moves too fast, her heart will crumble, she feels delicate, she feels broken. She speeds off taking the long way home she screams into her helmet letting the tears dry she straightens herself out before taking a deep breath and stepping into her house. 

She is greeted instantly by her sister. Something i wrong, her sister’s eyes are puffy and red. “Marissa what is wrong?” Maggie pleads. When her sister speaks her voice is rough from yelling. “Maggie.” She whispers grabbing her little sister’s face in her hands. “Go to your room pack everything. Your clothes, pictures, books anything you can. Now.” Maggie doesn’t question the intensity in her voice, she bolts up the stairs and begins throwing everything of importance into her duffel bag along with a suitcase. 

Halfway into the suitcase she hears her father’s voice booming from downstairs, this only makes her pack faster. When she is done she grabs everything and pulls it downstairs where she is met with the sight of her parents and sister divided by an invisible line, screaming. Not just screaming, raw voices, tears, almost violent rage. When she reaches the last step everyone’s eyes look to her. Her sister’s eyes are soft, her parent’s however, She has never seen such anger on their faces.

“You disgusting rat!” He yells directly at her She almost falls over with the pain that pulses through her. She bows her head. “Margaret Sawyer, you are no daughter of mine. You are never to step foot in this house again.” He growls at her, Maggie feels everything turn blurry as the reality hits her. Everything seems so surreal. She is in her sister’s truck and they are driving and she thinks only of eliza, the pain on her face, the disgust exactly mirrored in her parent’s eyes.

She sets her jaw not allowing herself cry, this is who she will have to be she decides. She can’t fall for someone like that she has to prove her parent’s wrong. Maggie feels determined as the car slows her eyes focus on a sign.

WELCOME TO MIDVALE


	2. A Late Night Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie isn't handling the move very well, so she decides to take a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are loving this, more Winn BROTP coming soon!

Maggie hadn’t left her bed in days. She couldn’t handle the idea of her whole life spiraling out of control. “What life.” She said to herself. She looked down at her phone, 30 missed calls and countless texts. She didn’t care. Marissa had tried to get her out, to go meet people. Maggie didn’t see any point in that. Maggie didn’t really see a point in anything.

On her third night in her sister’s home she woke up screaming again. She decided to go out, so she snuck out the attic window and climbed down till she reached her bike that her sister had thrown into the back of her truck. 

Maggie knew that she probably shouldn’t be driving, she knew she was unstable. She really should go back, instead she sped off to the unfamiliar roads of Midvale. She was winding through roads, taking corners faster than she should and she was crying. But she wouldn’t call it crying. Maggie would call it breaking, she thought to herself that this has a lot more screaming and cursing then crying usually did.

Maggie found a spot overlooking the beach. Of course it was empty being three in the morning. It was a rock cliff and the water was beautiful, so Maggie laid back to look at the stars and slowly relaxed her body one inch at a time. It helped, the more she focused on her breathing the less she focused on the bloody massacre that was her life at the moment.

She listened to the waves crashing, the gentle whistle of the wind. She felt the chill in the air, and the deep salty smell of the ocean hit her nose. Then she heard something very out of place. Footsteps. Thundering ones, they mirrored her own anger. She stayed still knowing this mystery person wouldn’t be able to see her, also Maggie wa curious about who else was parading around Midvale at this time.

“God Damn it!” They yell, Maggie realizes it as a girl’s voice, probably around her own age. She here’s the sharp crack of rock against rock. Maggie almost jumps. The girl screams in frustration before she begins muttering to herself. Maggie can almost hear herself in this girl’s words, her tone.

The girl walks into Maggie’s field of view sitting down on the edge of the rock and Maggie can see only her back and a bit of her side profile. This alone causes her to sit up, to see more. The girl is beautiful. Her hair is shoulder length and a red brown color. Her face, from what Maggie can see anyway is stunning. Maggie can even see the muscles under the girl’s T-shirt. God why did Maggie have to be so Gay.

The girl looks up and out towards the ocean. “You have a nice bike.” She says and Maggie’s heart stops, she stays quiet. “I know you are here, I just don’t know who you are. The girl turns around and locks eyes with her. The girl smiles taking in Maggie’s appearance. She flashes a hesitant smile, the first one in days.

“Well? Are you just going to sit there like an idiot?” The girl says teasingly. Maggie stands up and walks over dangling her feet over the edge. The girl offers her hand after Maggie sits. “Alex Danvers.” Maggie takes her hand “Maggie Sawyer.”

“So Maggie Sawyer what brings you to the cliff? Or Midvale? I’ve never seen you around.” Maggie feels the pain build up inside her chest again. “Moved here three days ago.” She responds a little surprised by how even her voice is. “Well that answers one question but Sawyer your eyes are red.” Maggie looks up to meet her eyes. She is so beautiful. She reminds herself to focus. “Yeah well the move wasn’t my choice. Why are you out here?” She says moving her eyes to look at the moon’s reflection on the water.

“It’s a long story but pretty much I just..can I say something?” Maggie nods, a bit confused if she is being honest. “I just need to tell someone just to get it off my chest.” Maggie nods once again keeping her eyes on Alex’s.

“I’m fucking Gay.” Maggie’s heart does a dance and she ignores it. “I haven’t told anyone because god I just have to be perfect for Kara and this isn’t perfect and then there is Vicky GOD!” Maggie looks at her curiously. “You don’t know any of these names.” She says with a weak chuckle. 

“I can guess this Kara person is a sister. Younger, possibly adopted. As for Vicky? I would say that you Ms. Danvers are in love with a straight girl.” Alex’s jaw drops. “How did you?..” She manages to stutter out. “It’s a gift I can read people.” Maggie says with a shrug as if it is no big deal.

Alex looks at her with admiration, and Maggie gives the first real smile in a while. “So tell me about this Vicky.” Alex sighs and leans back onto her palms. “I could talk about her all night.” Maggie smiles. “I can understand that.” Alex looks at her questioningly but Maggie waves her off, so Alex continues.

“We have been best friend for years and recently some things have come to light and I just want to be happy...with her and I don’t know maybe I’m not Gay, maybe it’s not real.” as she finishes she falls all the way to the ground. Maggie leans over then falls on her back next to Alex.

“It’s real, and you’re real and you deserve a full and happy life.” Alex closes her eyes as if she is contemplating that. “Thanks Sawyer.” Maggie nods. They talk for an hour about stupid things, favorite colors, and movies. Stupid school stories and Maggie doesn’t mind because for the first time in three days she is smiling and laughing and she feels like herself.

“Ok Sawyer.” Alex says after a moment of silence. “Hm?” Maggie says keeping her eyes locked onto the moon. “You know how you said that I deserve a full and happy life?” Maggie nods. “I do remember saying that.” Alex thinks for a moment. “Do you think you deserve a full and happy life?” Maggie’s breath catches because no. No she doesn’t. “I’ll take that as a no.” Maggie feels that pain in her chest again. “I have my own Vicky.” Alex nods in understanding “She...she did something that fucked me over.” Alex sighs. “Being Gay doesn’t seem that great so far.” Maggie chuckles. “How do you know Danvers you’ve probably never even kissed a girl.” Alex opens her mouth pretending to be offended. 

“I haven’t.” She says. “But I will. Have you?” Maggie laughs at the irony. “Yes, and its what got me stuck here in Midvale.” Alex looks over at her “I see and what about her?” Maggie rolls her eyes. “She has sent like a hundred texts and has tried calling me a lot.”

“And you haven’t even looked at them?” Maggie shrugs her shoulders. “Doesn’t really matter to me.” Alex begins mock clapping, “That is some major self control Sawyer I would have called or at least looked to see what she had to say.” “I don’t have anything to say to her.” Maggie says knowing that she has a lot to say to her.


	3. The New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so look at the chapter title

Maggie told herself she was going to school because of her sisters requests but honestly she wanted to see that girl again, Alex. She was indeed a Gay mess, Gayest of the Gays. She scoffs at herself as she throws on her slightly dressy outfit, jeans, flannel, jacket. Marrissa had given her the directions to school but being stubborn she didn’t pay attention and ended up on unfamiliar roads. 

Maggie had predicted her mishap so she gave herself some extra time this morning. This also gave her the opportunity to grab a quick breakfast. She lied to herself saying this wasn’t just her delaying the inevitable.

She pulled up to the school and took a deep breath. She jogged up the steps taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich before entering the doors. She was immediately hit with an abundance of noise. She however was determined to find Alex. Having at least one friend would help a bit she figured.

She walked the halls keeping her eyes peeled. Then she heard shuffling behind her. “Well, Well, Well.” She felt instantly angered at the raspy sound of a male. “Some new meat at school.” She whipped around to see a young boy dressed far too well, surrounded by about five accomplices. 

“Max, Max lord.” She nods. “Sawyer.” He chuckles “I don’t get a first name sweetheart?” He said reaching down to grab her ass. She quickly locks his head under her elbow. She pushed him up against the lockers with a metallic clang. She then pinned him with her arm pushing into his neck. “You’re quick Sawyer.” He breathes out. “How are you in bed?” he says with a devilish smirk. 

Maggie has had it. She sends her fist straight into his jaw with a crunch. She releases him, letting him slowly sink to the floor. “God Damn Sawyer.” She hears from behind her. She turns around to see a Winn. She runs into his arms hugging him tightly. “Didn’t expect to see you on my terf.” She smiles then she hears Max stir. “So you won’t go for me but you will go for that weak ass piece of shit?” He says motioning to Winn. She sighs more bored than anything as she roundhouse kicks him back to the ground. Grabbing Winn’s arm pulling them away.

They walk through the halls and Maggie lets him lead, after all she doesn’t know this school very well. “That was a hell of a punch.” She smiles shaking out her fist. “Lots of anger.” She says simply. “What, may I ask, are you doing in Midvale?” She feels a sharp pain rip through her chest and it must be mirrored on her face. “You know what don’t worry about it Sawyer.”

She smiles gratefully. “Oh!” He exclaims. “First, welcome to Midvale, second I think it is time you meet some of my friends but you deserve to know who they are a bit better before you meet them because we are a strange bunch.” Maggie nods, motioning with her hand for them to proceed. 

“Ok so first there is the best friends. Now, there is so much sexual tension there you would need superman’s laser vision to cut through it. However they both claim to be straight so just let them be and pretend that they wouldn’t be perfect together. Next there is me, you know me. We have of course the asshole of the group, he tried to date one of the girls and after he figured things out he is actually pretty cool but anyways then there is my man James. He is huge but total softie, his girl made sure of that. Finally your soulmate and her best friend. I will let you figure them out.” He says the last part with a wink motioning outside to the courtyard. 

He leads them out and Maggie sees her. She is so beautiful, she pushes her hair behind her ear and Maggie swoons a bit, that’s new. Winn keeps walking, leading, straight to Alex. She then realizes Alex is surrounded by others. She had hardly noticed. They reach the group and Winn interrupts their conversations. “Everybody this is Maggie Sawyer, a friend of mine. Maggie this is, from left to right, Kara, Lena, Vicky, Mike, James, Lucy, and Alex.” He says the last one with a subtle wink that only Maggie can see. Maggie waves hesitantly. 

Winn leans over to whisper something into the ear of the blonde one, Kara, who she now realizes is Alex’s adoptive sister. She is really pretty, hell all of the girls here are. Kara giggles at whatever Winn said. “It’s nice to meet you Maggie.” Kara says before grabbing The girl, Lena and walking away. “Indeed! I’ll see you at lunch” The girl Lena says before she is dragged out of earshot. The rest of them leave, saying their hellos, their nice to meet yous. The leave her alone, with Alex. 

“I heard you punched Max Lord.” Alex says smirking. Maggie can’t help but smile in return. “He deserved it.” Maggie said matter of factly. “I don’t doubt it, he usually does.” Maggie smiles again. “So..About last night, it stays between us?” Alex nods, “Of course.” Alex smiles. Maggie is so gay and she knows it. “Here I’ll walk you to the office and we can get your schedule.” Maggie nods.

“Vicky is pretty.” Alex smiles as if thinking about an inside joke. “Any idea while everyone left us alone?” Maggie laughs because she realizes that Alex is Winn’s designated soulmate. “I think Winn has everything to do with that.” She laughs. “Speaking of Winn how do you know him? Or are you the one responsible for that bruise on his jaw.” Maggie laughs, first time in awhile she really has. “That was me.” 

“Kara is going to get you for that one, she is very protective of little Schott. Hell she is protective of all of us.” Maggie thinks about this for a second trying to imagine that blonde ray of sunshine hitting anything, and she can’t fathom it. Maggie feels a glimmer of hope, maybe she will be ok. That is until she feels a buzz in her pocket. Out of habit she grabs her phone and opens the text seeing it’s from Eliza.

Eliza must have sent a hundred texts and 45 or so calls. She hadn’t looked at any of them until now. 

ELIZA <3  
Please answer Mags please. I miss you, I love you.

This is like a stab to the chest, she falls back onto the locker, feeling dizzy. “You okay Maggie?” Alex asks. Maggie takes a deep breath, clearing the tears from her eyes. She said she loves her, Maggie knows it’s a trap. But what if it isn’t. This is Eliza, amazing, beautiful, Eliza. She should have her happy ending and what if she wants to give it to her.

“Maggie!” Alex shouts ripping her from her world of make believe “You look like you are about to combust Sawyer.” Alex says with worry in her voice. “It’s nothing. Here is the office I’ll see you later.” Alex nods with a wave and heads to class as the bell rings.

Maggie walks into the office met instantly with a cheery “Hello!” from the office clerk. Maggie gives her a small smile as she walks up to the desk. “I am new, I need a schedule.” the clerk nods beginning to rifle through a file cabinet. “You must be Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie nods. “Yes Ma’am I am.” The clerk smiles holding up papers. “This is your schedule, a map, and a list of the events. Welcome to Midvale High Miss Sawyer.”

Maggie checks her schedule as she walks out the office. First period english. Great, she hated english. She followed the map walking through the empty school. She listened as each of her footsteps echoed through the hall. 

She reached her class, English with Ms. Grant. Everyone was sitting around chatting as the teacher, who Maggie deducts is Ms. Grant, sits quietly typing away at her computer. Maggie approaches hesitantly noticing a girl, Lena sitting on the other side of the class.

“Ms. Sawyer I presume, well you are coming in pretty late in the year. Close to summer, so we are on our last assignment. Three pages on your biggest fear, or trial. Sit wherever you like.” Ms. Grant said this all without a lull in her typing. “Maggie nodded before turning around and spotting an empty seat next to the girl Lena. Lena patted her hand on the chair so Maggie obliged and sat next to her.

They talked through class, and Maggie had to say Lena is a genius! She talked about a lot and her eyes lit up every time she talked about Kara, noted. A few minutes into a conversation about life off earth Lena almost jumped in surprise. “Oh! My parents are out this weekend so I am throwing a party everyone is going! You should come.” Maggie smiled, she was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> party time :)


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy Maggie is about to learn some shit

Maggie’s sister had practically thrown a party to celebrate her being invited to one, she wanted Maggie to be happy, and Maggie appreciated that. Her sister knew there would be alcohol but she didn’t seem to care at all, she was just glad that Maggie had made friends. To be fair Maggie was glad too, she felt at home or at least closer to it than she had in awhile.

She looked at herself in the mirror, did she look Gay? Winn said she had and she didn’t really care now. She wore dark jeans, black boots and a tucked in flannel she smiled at her reflection and was surprised to see how contempt she looked. She was in a good mood and that felt strange.

Maggie rides her bike to the address that Lena had given her and when she reached it she wasn’t sure if it was right, this house was huge. Then she saw the numerous cars, wandering teens and flashing lights and realized that this must be the place.

She walked in and was immediately met by a blabbering Winn. “Whaaaaaat’s up Mags! Can I call you that? I like nicknames.” His worlds were slurred and she can tell he had already had a few drinks “The booze is this way yoooou.” He said punching her lightly on the arm.

Maggie laughed because he was funny to see drunk, her eyes wandered the room looking for a certain girl. “Alex is dancing.” Winn said with a drunken point towards the dance floor. “I wasn’t..” She started. “Yes you were you gay mess.” Winn said with a laugh throwing his arm over her shoulder and pushing her towards the dance floor.

When she reached the dance floor Alex gave her a warm smile as she swayed side to side drink in hand, she would be lying if she said her eyes didn’t wander. Se had a black band t-shirt on and dark jeans with converse. She glanced at the drink in her hand.

“That’s a strong drink Danvers.” Maggie said with a point. “Alex gave a weak smile and pointed across the dance floor where Maggie saw Vicky dancing with that guy Mike. That was enough to explain the drink in Alex’s hand and perhaps the many more to come. 

“Dance with me Sawyer.” Alex said flashing her a bright smile. Maggie hesitated because she is a really shitty dancer. “I probably shouldn’t.” Then Alex grabbed her pulling Maggie’s body to her.

They danced and Maggie had never felt anything like this, this bliss, this joy because she was at a party dancing for christ sake, she had a beautiful girl with her arms draped over Maggie’s neck. She had her newfound friends and she couldn’t help but smile. 

Then her phone started ringing and her good mood evaporated into worry. It was Eliza. She looked at Alex apologizing before walking outside then she gave in and pressed accept.

“What?” Maggie said with a tone as sharp as knives.

“Mags please.” She had been crying

“What?” Maggie said again

“Please forgive me I can’t live with this.” Maggie scoffed

“You will live with it because you ruined my life, and I have a new life now, without you and I am not going to let you ruin this one too.” Maggie hears her try to say that she loves her but Maggie hangs up first.

She is furious she wants to throw her phone into the particularly extravagant pool in the Luthor’s back yard. She instead let out a string of curses pacing back and forth. Alex walked out looking at her sadly. “Straight girls are the worst.” She said softly. Alex nods in agreement. Then she walks over grabbing Maggie’s wrist, pulling her in the house and up the stairs.

Maggie lets her lead, following her through the very extravagant halls. “Damn Luthor is rich.” Alex laughs nodding, she looks nervous. They reach some steps and then a hatch they open it and they are on the roof.

Alex walks and sits patting next to her, when Maggie sits Alex lays back, Maggie follows her. They lay looking at the stars. They stay silent and Maggie thinks, she doesn’t think about Eliza. Maggie thinks about Alex, kissing Alex, loving Alex, protecting Alex. With a strong flutter in her chest she puts a plan into action.

“You never answered one of my questions last night Danvers.” Alex gives her a “Hm?” never taking her eyes off the stars. “Have you ever kissed a girl?” Alex’s breath catches and Maggie smiles with satisfaction. “I can’t say that I have.” Alex says trying to keep her tone steady. Maggie sits up resting all her weight on her arm as she looks over Alex and their eyes lock. “I am a firm believer Danvers that we should Kiss the girls that we want to kiss.”

Alex turns serious as she looks at Maggie her eyes intense as Maggie leans down pressing her lips to Alex’s. She does so hesitantly, carefully until Alex moves her hand behind her neck. Then all hesitancy is gone as Maggie moves her lips against Alex’s relishing in the taste of Alex, how it feels so foreign yet she never wants to stop.

Maggie pulls back taking a deep breath. Alex laughs. “So you’re saying that you like me, that’s what I got?” She says motioning to Maggie. Maggie chuckles, then she hears the music from inside change to a slow song. “Dance with me.” Maggie says excitedly holding out her hand to Alex.

They dance for what feels like hours, before they sit at the edge of the roof their feet dangling over the four story mansion. Then there was a loud noise from down stairs and Alex jumped in surprise, losing her balance and falling off the roof.  
Maggie screamed and then she saw a flash and she couldn’t see Alex instead she saw Kara flying holding Alex bridal style in her arms, she slowly floated back up to the roof “I can explain.” was all Alex said.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought Alex was the incoming fighter didn't you? lol gotcha. come bug me about it on tumblr @HolyHellSanvers


End file.
